An Eighteen Year Old's Diary: The Story of Lily Evans
by fandomgirl2729
Summary: Harry has officially grown up. He has kids now and is working as an Auror alongside Hermione. Now he is back at Godric's Hollow for a new case. Where he stumbles upon something he never would have expected to find there. His mother's seventh year diary. Harry discovers a whole new side of not only his mother, as he reads through his mother's account of her final year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Yo! Here it is, my first fanfiction. There may be some errors here, because, you know.. it's my first fanfiction. I know there might be a lack of humour in this chapter and I do resent that, but there will certainly be humour one way or another as we process through the story and I might add changes to this chapter once in a while too. I had actually posted this before, but I had made some changes, I'm sorry for the inconvenience and this won't happen again. All this aside. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I am going to say only once, I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters(Yeah.. it would have been so sweet if I actually did). I only own those very few(actually, really really few) characters you wouldn't recognize from the actual books or any other fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry stared at the front door of the old house, Godric's Hollow, the house where his mother and father had been hidden, the house where they had died. It was going to be hard to go inside and look through all the evidence knowing that even he had lived here with his parents, and had been with them when they died, although he was too young to even know what was going on. But he had too, he was an Auror now, and it was his job to sort out these crimes. He wouldn't have had the courage to come here alone if it wasn't for Hermione. The both both of them were assigned to a new case. Mysterious murders were taking place at Godric's Hollow, in the very house his parents had died. So he and Hermione, his fellow Auror, had come to this place, looking for evidence.

A small hand came up to his shoulder and touched. He turned. It was Hermione.

"You don't have to go.", she whispered with worry in her eyes.

" But I should. "

"Are you sure?"

"No."

And he opened the door and stepped inside.

He looked inside the ruined abode. The whole place had almost turned to charcoal, and it reeked of death. Hermione said," I'll look around here, you go upstairs."

Harry had no choice but to obey her. He ascended the stairs, where there was a long corridor. He walked down the corridor and poked his head inside one room. There a large four poster bed, the bed sheets half burnt. His parents bedroom, he supposed. They was nothing else there except for a black, disfigured crib on the side.

Harry checked all the other rooms, but it was all in vain. There was absolutely no evidence left behind. Not even a strand of hair.

Just as Harry was about to go downstairs, something hit him hard on his back. He immediately recoiled and spun around. He saw that it was merely the small ladder leading to the Attic. That's when the thought came to him.

The Attic.

He climbed the ladder and looked around. The place was pitch dark. The only thing he could make out was the clutters of boxes jammed inside.

Lumos.

The wand gave out a small white light at it's tip. He could now see that there other things placed within the tiny space. He tried to maneuver his way through the boxes, but accidentally knocks a couple of stacks over. He sighed and bent down to pick the boxes up. One box caught his eye. Except that it wasn't a box at all. It was a chest. It was crimson red with a golden rim. He opened it. He found old books , clothes and Hogwarts robes. His eye caught the very familiar Gryffindor crest on the robe. By its size it must've a girl's, about 18 or so. He rummaged through the contents, when something falls out of the chest. He raised the book, only to find it was a small, black leather diary. Harry dusted it off and turned the book over. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There it was, on the cover, inscribed in gold, with beautiful cursive handwriting.

 **Lily Evans**

He let his fingertips gently touch the gold letters. This was his mother's diary. It had to be. Who else could it belong to. With shaky hands he slowly opened the book and began to read.

* * *

 **September 1st 1978**

...

Status:Discombobulated

Time: 10:30 a.m.

What am I doing with my life?

I was supposed to be in the car half an hour ago, headed for King's Cross Station, which will then take me to Hogwarts, where I must survive my 7th and final year at Hogwarts. And what am I doing?

Looking for my lucky sweater...

Yes, my lucky sweater. I swore I had put them in the laundry yesterday, when my mum was screaming at me to put them in the laundry(for the fourth time). but now she insists that she hasn't seen them in the wash.

Shit shit shit.

I can't possibly go to Hogwarts without my lucky sweater,and I most certainly will now. I've had them since I was 11 years old, and they haven't failed me just yet.(Please don't ask me why they still fit until now, I myself have no idea how.)

Oh god this is not good.

Mom's hollering at me to get my ass in the car. My ears hurt,real bad. Even my owl, Amelia ,is flapping her wings inside her cage because of all the ruckus. Let me tell you this, you don't want to see my mom annoyed in the morning. It's not pretty.

How on earth did I live without using magic before Hogwarts?

 **STUFF TO DO**

 **Check my luggage**

 **Look for my sweater**

 **Get my Divination book (As much as I want to, I can't forget it like last year)**

 **Get my luggage in the car**

 **If I still haven't found my sweater then use a summoning charm(I can't use magic here cause it will freak Petunia out)**

...

Status:Stabilizing

Time:10:55 a.m.

I'm in the car with a foul mood,and an upset stomach because of all the sharp turns. We're on the last highway before reaching King's Cross station, and I can hear Amelia hooting unhappily from the back seat. I take it she doesn't like the ride either.(My mom's known for her driving skills, but not in a good way.) It'll be a miracle if I haven't missed the train yet.

By the way, I found my sweater. I was... wearing it. I didn't want to lose them at the last minute, so I had put them on in the morning.(I never knew how responsible I was)

...

Status:Relieved

Time:11:07 a.m.

I'm finally in the train, on my way to the heads' compartment. Professor McGonagall said that I should talk to the head boy there, and after that I may go back to a normal compartment.

I'm not really that surprised that I'm the head girl. After all, I've worked so hard. Trying to eat like a civilized person when I'd rather stuff my face. Doing my homework and submitting it on time. Studying hard to get good marks, and actually waking up in the morning to go for class.

I am a good girl, honest, just not a very responsible one. It's almost impossible for me to wake up early, if it weren't for Emmie and Alice sitting on top of my head, I wouldn't have even finished my homework. And with all of this there is only one thing to think about...

Who is the Head Boy?

I wonder who it is. I hope it is someone actually responsible and will forgive all of my mistakes. It has to someone like that, or else why would Dumbledore even be the headmaster?

I walk inside the compartment. But once the shut behind me, I couldn't move. I try to turn around but it was all in vain. It was only then that I realized what had happened.

My ponytail was stuck in the door.

I try to pull it out. No luck. Great.

 _Tap tap tap._

Are those footsteps I hear? It must be the Head Boy. Maybe he could help me.

The door opens and Potter steps inside.

"Potter, you do know that this is the Head's compartment, right?"

"Yes, I do.", he said while ruffling his hair,making it even messier.

"Then why are you here?", I give him my coldest glare.

Unfazed he says, " Well obviously because I'm the head boy.", as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

That's when I saw it, the shiny badge on in his cloak, and written on it, in bold letters was, Head Boy.

I gaped at the badge. I said,"But - but that can't be! How could you be the Head Boy."

"That's what I thought when I got the letter."

God, I couldn't think properly. All I could see was a blurry version of Potter in front of me, saying something I couldn't comprehend.

"Are you ok?"

I came back to reality. "Yes, just fine!", I say defiantly. I try to take a step forward but my hair pulls me back.

"Ow.", I mumble.

He chuckles,"As stubborn as usual." He comes closer and helps me with my hair, .

"Thank you", I mutter.

An awkward silence filled the room. And we both stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Well, don't you think we should start talking?", James began.

" Huh?"

"McGonagall said that we had to talk right?"

"Oh, right."

So we did talk, we discussed the patrols and other stuff. After all this, we were finally able to go back to our cabins.

"I guess I'll see you back at the castle then."

"Yeah, see you."

...

Status:Stressed

Time:11:45 a.m.

I'm finally in my compartment with Alice Prewett and Emmeline Vance(Or as we call her, Emmie), stuffing my face with all the chocolate that i got from the snacks cart, while Alice looks at me with disgust and Emmie reads a I'm stressed, i eat like a freakin pig. And believe me i am stressed out. James Potter, the guy I've hated since day one is officially the new Head boy. That arrogant, bullying, immatu-

Wait, well that's the thing isn't it? He looks so much more mature now. he doesn't look or sound like the guy two years ago. He's taller now, and he looks a little tanned to...

i won't deny it. Potter is rather good looking. And is one of the most eligible bachelors in the whole school(Considering that all the boys in our school are bachelors). But after going through his torture since first year. I'll say that I'm not to fond of him.

"Lily, do you have to stuff your face like that?", asks Alice after seeing me wipe all the chocolate off my face. When I eat, could turn into the world's biggest glutton. I'd probably be the only one who still has habits like the animals we descended from, the apes.

"Yes, I do.", I reply.

"Honestly, i wonder why you are so thin and you've haven't gained 30 pounds yet."

"I'm a growing girl, that's reason enough."

"Is there something wrong Lily?", Emmie says, finally looking up from her book.

"What, there's nothing wrong."

"There's something wrong, isn't it?"

"What's your reason for saying that?"

"You only eat this much when your stressed."

"Ok you're right, god you're right."

I tell then everything, from how i met Potter in the compartment to how I ended up there. You know what they did?

They laughed.

Well some great friends I've got.

"Oh merlin!", Alice exclaimed between her peals of laughter. "I can't believe your horrible luck!"

"And worst of all, you have to share a tower with him!", Emmie gasped.

Oh sodding flobberworms, I forgot! The heads have to share a tower on the east end of the castle. Plus, I have patrols with him every night.

"Stop it, both of you! I don't really think it'll be that bed."

"Not that bad? But Lily, you've hated him since first year!"

"Yes well, looking at him now, I think he might have changed a bit."

"Hmph, well you better be happy that he won't have to see you eat."

"Oh sod off."

...

Status:Satisfied

Time:9:00 p.m.

Ugh. I feel so fat. I've just had two full servings of desert here. Now we are supposed to head back to our dorms, and in my case, the tower of hell. The three of us are just about to leave, when i spot something in the corner of my eye, Potter and Black were cornering a first year.

God, what are they doing now?

"Uh guys, how about you go ahead, I just have something to do."

"All right. See you tomorrow."

"Good night.", I say before rushing off in Potter's and Black's direction.

"What are you two doing?", i say, then i see the acid pops in their hands.

"Why Evans, how do you do?", Black asks.

Ignoring his question, i whispered,"Why are you giving an acid pop to a first year? It could burn his tongue out!"

"Wait Lily it's not what you think!"

"It's not what I think?"

"Come on Lils, you're being paranoid."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

"Excuse me.", Dumbledore was the one who just spoke.

"I would kindly request Mr. Potter and Ms Evans to meet me in my office after half an hour."

Oh great, now I have to meet Dumbledore for the mess he started.

"Oh now look at what you've done.", I say to him, before storming off.

...

Status:Anxious

Time:9:26 p.m.

I'm off to Dumbledore's office. Seriously, why does this stuff happen to me? It's only my first day as head girl and I haven't even done anything wrong! That bastard Potter, it's all his and Black's fault I'm in this mess.

I've reached the door, and I see Potter waiting there.

"When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago, I was about to head on inside, but then I thought that we should probably go together, seeing that we're both heads and all."

"I see."

He knocks on the door, no answer. He tries again, still no answer. I start giggling as he starts pounding on the door.

"Come in.", a faint voice says from behind the door.

"Bloody deaf bastard. ", Potter mutters.

" Hey don't say that.", I say while turning the door knob(To even my surprise, I was smiling). And I walk inside with him beside me. I see the professor sitting at his desk with his hands folded on his lap.

"Ah Mr Potter, Ms Evans I've been expecting you."

"Professor, look here, I really don't what I did this time, but Lily wasn't a part of it, I swear."

I look at him, actually surprised. I didn't expect him to say that. It sounds so.. I don't know, not like Potter. Dumbledore gives out a small chuckle.

"Yes yes Mr Potter, I am very well informed of your petty pranks, but that is not the reason I called you here today."

"I-It isn't?"

"Why yes, I called you here so that I could escort you two to your tower."

"Ah... well,", he says sheepishly.

"Well, come along now."

We both followed him in silence as he took us through corridors and up staircases, until we reached a massive door.

"Password?", a hoarse and deep voice asks. It seemed to be coming from the door(I don't even know why I'm surprised, this kind of shit happens all the time here).

"Deviled cockroaches.", Dumbledore says. And within a second, the door opened.

"This tower contains one common room, two bedrooms, and bathroom which you two will have to share for the rest of this year. Now, off to bed, while I'll be off to mine. Good night." And then he shuts the door, leaving me and Potter alone. I look around the room. The walls were painted with a combination of red and gold, Gryffindor colors. There were two curved staircases. One on the left side of the room, the other on the right. One leading to a door, written on it was, in bold letters, James Potter, the other led to a door with my name, Lily Evans, inscribed on it in cursive. In between the staircases was a small door, the shower I presume. In the common room there was a large U-shaped couch and a table in front of a couch. And the chandelier hanging above was brightly lit.

"It's gorgeous...", I whisper.

"Yup, it's pretty awesome.", he says with the same tone.

And once again there was silence. I decided to speak up.

"Uhh, I think I should go to bed, it's getting late."

"Yeah.. it is rather late."

We say good night top each other, climb our respective staircases and walk inside our rooms(Or else, well I did).

My room was also painted with Gryffindor colors. There was a huge four poster bed in one corner, and a door leading to a closet in another corner. There was also a desk on one side and next to it was a large window with golden curtains. It was just like the common room, it was beautiful. I saw my luggage lying next to the side table by my bed.

I sat on my bed, thinking about all the events that occured today, about my fellow head, James Potter. We haven't really gotten along until now. Till fourth year we were practically mortal enemies, throwing insults at each other on first sight, these small quarrels would even lead to wand fights at times.

In fifth year, he started to declare some undying love for me. He would sing songs of his love standing on the Gryffindor table in the great help. He used to blow kisses while playing quidditch(After that I stopped going to any of the matches, I never even liked the damned sport anyways). He used shout his confessions across the hallway. But at least I had Severus to comfort me when Alice and Emmie weren't able to.

Then the 'Severus incident' took place, which destroyed our friendship as well. It was a normal day. I was walking to 'Care of Magical Creatures' class with Alice and Emmie, when I saw, by a huge oak tree, Potter, Black and Pettigrew had cornered Severus and Remus was standing on one side, looking worried. People started crowding around them. They must be bullying poor Severus again I thought. I went over to see them casting a scoungify on him, pink bubbles poured from his mouth. "What are you doing? Let him go!", I shouted. From there, he wheezed, " I don't need help from a little mu-mudblood." The words echoed in my head. " "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!", Potter roared. But I had stopped him, saying," You don't have the right to say to him, you're just as bad as he is." I stalked off. "Evans! Evans!" I didn't turn back. I knew him for what he truly was, an arrogant, pompous, bullying toe rag. And he had just proved my point

In sixth year, we didn't talk that much. He only gave acknowledging in the hall and only talked when it was necessary.

And now he was the Head boy, and is probably sleeping in room right next to this one. But somehow, I don't feel bothered by it. I hadn't actually been against him, I've always wanted to just be friends with him, nothing more. However, I've been enemies with until since my first day at Hogwarts, I don't know, the very thought of becoming his friend right now is just so... obscure. He's certainly not the person he was for the first five years since I've been here. He seems so sophisticated and developed now. How could I possibly live right next to a person who makes me feel so uncertain?

But I guess I'll just worry about that tomorrow...

...

* * *

Harry's tears fell on the manuscript-like pages. But, they weren't tears of sadness, they were of happiness. He still couldn't believe it. He was not only holding his mother's diary, but he was reading it. This small diary was his mother's when she was 18 years old. This showed proof of who his parents were, when they studied at Hogwarts. Yes, it may be insufferable that he couldn't get to know them as they would have been now. But at least he would know how his parents were before him. Just as he was about to turn to the next page, he hears a voice, shouting. It was Hermione's.

"Harry?! Where are you?"

Harry didn't have to think twice. He closed the book, put it in his pocket and head on downstairs. By the door, he saw Hermione, waiting for him.

"Harry, did anything happen?"

"No."

"Then why are you crying?"

It was only then he realized that he hadn't wiped his tears from when he was in the attic. He wiped them.

"It's nothing. It's just the dust."

"Oh, Draco called me. He said that we've been requested for a meeting. We can check for more evidence."

Harry nodded as he went out of the house. He put his hand inside his pocket and patted the diary.

He took one last glance at his parents' dwelling before he apparated, with Hermione close by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello! I'm finally back with the next chapter. This chapter may be a bit short and boring, but please don't go and ditch it, I did want to add something interesting but I didn't want it like I was rushing the story. I promise that the next chapter will be much better..

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Yes yes yes, believe it or not, I don't own Harry Potter or most of the characters.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were at the morgue. They looked on with their hands over their noses, trying to block out the stench, as a man slowly started to bring the bodies inside. There were a total of five bodies. All of them burnt, and scorching black. It was impossible to tell if a body were that of a woman, or a man. It was all in vain. Harry trudged back to his office. Clearly starting to feel the pressure. No wonder no one else wanted to take the case. He plopped into his seat and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. It was only then that he remembered.

 **The diary**

He took the book out his coat pocket and looked at it again. He stared at those words. Lily. It was still very hard to believe that what had happened was true. He had not only found his mother's diary, but he had read a part of it too. He immediately opened it and started to read again.

* * *

 **September 2nd 1976**

...

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I look up at my clock, it's six a.m. I should start getting ready for class. I take my robes from my suitcase(well, from one of them at least, the other two are filled with books) and head down to open the door to the shower. The mirror looked a bit steamed. That means Potter has already taken a shower. He's mostly down at breakfast by now. So I don't need to be worry about him opening the door. I lock the door, step inside and turned on the hot shower.

...

 **Morning check:** Ah… now I'm refreshed, happy and starving. I could eat a hippogriff at the moment. Without a minute to waste, I'm off to get some food.

...

Status: Normal

Time:9:00 a.m.

Breakfast is over and it seems that the first class today is potions, my least favorite class. (apart from Divination) The reason… professor Slughorn. I don't think I can tolerate another one of his bloody tea parties, however the pumpkin pastries are rather delicious..

"Hey Lily.", Alice whispered. " Look, Slughorn's staring at us."

I slowly look at him, to find him looking right back at me. Once he finally notices that I've caught him in the act, he gives a casual smile and then turned his head to watch the other students.

 _Creepy…_

"Merlin, if he tries to invite me to another Slug club, I'm not sure what I'll do."

"Alice, stop overreacting, you never come to his parties anyways."

Both of us, with Emmie were members of the Slug club, and every single one of us hated it. I look across the room and see her silenty working with Tristan. I look at the other groups, there were the regulars who were always together, like Potter and Black, then Remus and Peter. Then there were the not so regulars, like Snape and Frank.( poor Frank, it looks like he's going to pee in his pants)

"I bet you five Galleons that he will ask us to a slug club today."

"I'll take that bet. Alice, the first term has just begun, why would he ask us on the first day?"

We then changed the topic while working on our potion. And at the end of the class, we made our way towards Emmie, we were about to go on to our next class, but Slughorn stops us.

"Eh-hem, girls, I need to ask something of you three, so would you take a moment and stay behind for a minute please."

So that's what we did. We stayed. He said,"The Slug club will be having another party today, to celebrate the start of the new term. It would be a pleasure if you three come."

Alice exclaimed almost immediately,"Sorry professor, too much homework. You know, with the NEWTs coming up this year. Eh-heh.."

"I understand. Ms Evans?"

"My apologies sir, but I have head duties."

"Huh, Ms Vance?"

Emmie thought for a few seconds, then she nodded and said,"Of course professor, I'll be there."

"Why wonderful! Be sure to come by 9:30"

"Yes professor."

After this we started walking down the corridor to our next class.

"Emmie! I can't believe you! How could you possibly accept his invitation?"

"Alice, stop being so unreasonable. Someone had to accept the invitation. We all know that you aren't going to do so. Plus, I rather fancy the pumpkin pastries they serve there."

"That reminds me. Could you grab a few for me while your there?"

"By the way, Lily, my five Galleons?"

"Oh shove off. I'll give them to you after class."

...

Status: Sore

Time:7:50 p.m.

It's the last class of the day. Transfiguration. Ugh.

Do the homework gods give me so much of homework because they hate, or love me. I really don't know.. Bloody hell, I've got homework in Charms, Potions, Divination, Ancient Runes, and with this Transfiguration.

"Psst."

Hmm?

"Psst Lily."

I turn around in my seat to see Potter sitting behind me. How long has he been there?

"You don't want McGonagall to catch you daydreaming in class. she's not very lenient with giving detentions. Believe me. I know."

I smiled at that last line. He would know all about that, wouldn't he? One can only imagine how many time he's had detention with her.I gave a small nod and turn in my seat once more.

After class, Professor McGonagall calls out,"Mr Potter, Ms Evans, would you mind staying behind for a moment plaese.'

honestly, how many teachers have I met within two days?

We wait until all the other students leave, then there was silence. No one spoke. Finally the professor said,"I'd to talk to you two about the patrols list. Have you two finished it yet?"

Oh sodding flobberworms.

We hadn't made the list while we were on the train. I can't believe I forgot something like that.

"We-well professor.", I began.

"We have made the list, it's just that we have left it in the tower.", Potter interrupted.

She eyes us suspiciously and says'"I see... very well then, be sure to bring it tomorrow."

"Yes professor.", we respond in unison.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. The heads are to patrol every night from 9:00 to 10:00. You may start tomorrow. And the first perfect meeting will be next week, Thursday."

With that she immediately let us go. When we came out of the classroom, the entire corridor was empty.

"Should we meet in the library after dinner?"

"For what?"

"We didn't actually make the list, did we? So should we meet at the library after dinner to make it?"

"Oh, Ok."

And then we decided to part ways from there as we head to the dining hall.

...

Status: Nervous

Time:9:30 p.m.

I've just finished dinner. I walk out of the great hall after saying my farewells to Alice and Emmie, to go in the direction of the library. And I find Potter, standng outside. He took a step forward , right in front of me. He held his hand out, and said, "Well aren't you coming?"

I didn't understand at first, I simply stared at him for a few seconds.

"Well?"

Then it hit me. The library. We were supposed to meet there.

"Yeah, coming."

There was still about 30 minutes till curfew. So we started to walk, side by side, but we didn't say anything. More like we didn't know what to say.(or else, I didn't know what to say) It just felt awkward. But slowly, we started to talk, about our classes and what not. Within this topic itself I listened to him talk about his mis-adventures with the other marauders. It was easy to go along with, just laugh at the right moments and make it look as though you were paying attention.

"Oh, we're here."

Indeed we had reached the library. We head on inside and seated ourselves at a table by the Charms section. It was a bit secluded from the rest of the library. We started to work on the list and within 15 minutes we had finished. Emmie would mostly be at the Slug Club right now. I think I'll go pay Alice a visit.

Just as I was about to go off in the opposite direction of Potter, he grabbed my wrist. I spun around to see what this was about.

"Wait, aren't you coming to the tower?"

"Not right now. I'm going to see Alice."

"Oh, alright then."

"I'll see you at the tower."

He nodded and let go of my wrist.

"See you."

...

Status: Blase'

Time:9:45 p.m.

I was seated beside Alice on her bed, since none wasn't there anymore. You know, cause I'm the head girl who sleeps in a totally different tower. We were the only two left in the dormitory.

I pick up one of Alice's novels and looked at the cover.

"Alice, I didn't know you were into romance novels"

"Obviously, I find them adorable."

"Is that so? All I can see is that two meet each other and immediately start shagging."

"It's not like that!"

"Yes it is Alice, admit it."

"Fine, I'll lend you one of my novels and you read it, then you give your opinion."

"I'm not reading one of those."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to.", she sighed, " Please Lily, give it a chance."

I take another look at the cover, and then at Alice's desperate face. I say, "All right Alice. I'll give it a try and read one."

At that moment the door opens. It was Emmie. She was back from the Slug Club. She drops something on the table and flops on the be, her face colliding with the pillow.

"So... How did the party go?"

"It was so bloody boring."

"I told you not to go. You're the one who didn't listen."

"Oh shush."

As they continue to bicker I cross the room to see what Emmie had left on the table. It was a plastic bag, and inside it was, pumpkin pastries.

I gasped,"Emmie, you got them!"

"Hmm? Of course I did."

"Oh Emmie, thank you!", I exclaim as I run towards her and her a huge hug. I look at my watch. It was 9:53, only seven minutes till curfew. I grab one of Alice's books and say," It's almost curfew, I should go back to my room."

As I'm about to leave Alice clears her throat, extends her hand and shouts,"Wait! Lily, my five Galleons?"

I sigh, take the change out of my pocket and put these coins into her hand.

"There, you happy?"

She smiles and jingles the coins in her hand.

"Oh yes, this'll do."

"I'll see you two tomorrow.", I say before as I turn, stuff a pastry in my mouth, and sprint for the head's tower.

...

Status: Tired

Time:9:59 p.m.

I walk inside the tower, with a pumpkin pastry still in my mouth, to find Potter sitting on the sofa looking at the fireplace. He turns his head to watch me come in, and then he stands up, looking at me.

" Hey", he says somberly.

I take a bite out of the pastry and ask him,"Hey, what are you doing this late?"

"Waiting for you."

That caught my attention. I looked at him as he strode over to me, until we were about three steps apart.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

But I didn't listen, I tried to stall time as much as possible. The first thing I did was put the half eaten pastry in my mouth, took another one from the bag and held it out to him. He looked at me, clearly flabbergasted. In the end, he took the pastry and took a bite from it. After swallowing he said,"Wow, these are good, where did you get them from?"

"The Slug club."

He takes bites out of the pastry as he talks,"As I was- saying, I-wanted to-no, actually needed to -ask you something." He takes the last bite. (That would have been record time)

"Mm-hmm.", I reply.(hey, don't blame me, I had a freakin pastry in mouth)

"I-I needed to know what you thought about us."

My head snapped up. I took a final bite of my pastry and say,"What do you mean?"

He gestured to the two of us, as he takes one more step in front of me. "I mean the both of us."

"What about us?", I asked, slowly getting nervous.

You know what I mean.

 _Actually, I don't._

He came another step closer. There would have been a few millimeters between us now. Our noses were almost touching. I stare into those deep hazel eyes of his. He moved even closer, so close that i could even see the light in his eyes. His eyes, they looked so warm. He ruffled his hair, making it look even messier.

"I've noticed the atmosphere between us these past two days. It's been awkward . Just-just lets forget about everything that's happened until now. I just can't take all the stiffness in the air around us anymore."

"So, you don't have feelings for me anymore, do you?"

"No. I don't. We can be friends. Unless you don't want to-"

"No, I want to."

"So.. it's good between us now?"

"Uh-huh."

He sighed and took a step back.

"Good. You should probably go to bed, it's late."

"Yeah.", I climb up the stairs and open the door to my room. I turn around and see him looking at me.

"Good night", I say.

"Good night."

I left the bag of pastries and the novel on the table on my bed while I went to my table to get started on my Charms homework . I take out some parchment, a quill and a book I had borrowed from the library, from my bag when I was there with **Potter**. Hmm, Potter... He always gave me something to think about. So we were friends now, huh. Who would've thought that would happen? Well, I wasn't lying when I had said that I wanted to be friends, and he had said that he didn't have feelings for me anymore.

" **No, I don't**."

Something went through me when that sentence popped into my head.

 **Was it relief, or disappointment?**

* * *

Harry heard a knock on the door. Startled, he shut the diary and shoved it back in his coat pocket. "Come in." He said. The door opened. It was Hermione, looking annoyed as she tapped her foot in a slow rhythm.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I gave you about three calls on your phone right there! Honestly, how much trouble do I have to go through to get you to look at these documents?"

"Sorry Hermione, I dozed off." He chuckled nervously.

She sighed, "Just tell me what you think of it tomorrow."

And then she closed the door, leaving him alone with the documents.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat at his desk in his office. He had been looking through the documents filed for the case. According to the files, all the bodies that were found had been almost completely burnt. There were a total of five murders that had taken place this past month. There was no exact proof of who the bodies belonged to. He patted the small book in his coat pocket.

Even in the car he couldn't take his mind off the diary he had found at Godric's Hollow. The only problem was that he didn't want to show it to anyone. He was too scared to. Scared that even this would have to be taken from him, one of the very few things he had left of his one his parents. Therefore, the only place he would be fully allowed to read it would be at home.

He took the book out again and he put it in his bag. It was the only place it would be safe for now. He heard someone knock on the door. "Come in.", he said.

It was merely Luna. She had come in order to get some papers signed. Once she got what she wanted, she left.

People came in and went out from Harry's office. He watched them come and go, he signed papers and did his paperwork. Things went on as it usually did. Once the time came, he ran out of the building, eager to get home and start reading. He knew that he was acting like a child, but he couldn't help it.

There was no one home. Well, that was to be expected. The kids were at Hogwarts, and Ginny must have been at work. Seeing this as a good opportunity to read, he went over to the parlour, sat on the big aim chair facing the window, and began to turn the pages.

* * *

 **September 14th 1976**

Status: Corybantic

Time: 4:00 a.m.

I rolled out of bed, frantic. Shit. My Tranfiguration essay! I haven't finished it! How could I have forgotten it? I ran to my desk, looking for some parchment and a quill. Not finding any I rummaged through my bag. Finally, and I found some spare parchment. I take a look at my desk. Sheesh it was messy. There was parchment, broken quills and empty ink bottles strewn across the desk. I couldn't possibly work at a desk like that, and I'd be wasting too much time cleaning it up. I'll just have to work on it in the common. I tie my hair into a messy bun, gather all the things I need and head on down.

I sit down on the couch. The fireplace had been lit. The red flames dancing in front of me. I began to work on my essay. I continuously wrote for about an hour. I heard the sound of footsteps.

"What are you doing?", asked a sleepy voice behind me.I turn around and see Potter, climbing down the stairs.

" Finishing my Transfiguration essay.", I replied.

He cast a look of surprise my way.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, it's just its unreal to see you complete your homework at the last minute."

"Why is that so unreal?", I asked, a frown beginning to form on my face.

" Cause you're Lily Evans. Miss perfect. The girl who always finishes her homework on the very day they give it. That's why." He sat down on the couch beside me.

"I'm nothing like that.", I mumbled. " I used to finish it early because if I didn't then I would've forgotten about it later on.

"I see."

I look up at him. He still had bed hair. But it was so hard to tell. (his hair is always so messy, you just can't tell the difference) His hazel eyes were dark and diluted, probably because of the fact he just woke up.

I ask him,"Did you finish it?"

"Of course not. But I'll just finish it off by breakfast."

"You seem awfully care-free to be the Head boy."

"Yes, well. I was surprised when I did get the letter. Plus, Sirius was at our place when I got it. He wouldn't stop teasing me about it."

I chuckled, amused. I was having a normal conversation with my fellow head, James Potter. We've been on good terms until now. We didn't fight or bicker as usual. We actually cooperated when we had patrols. We had gotten used to our time tables and routines. We talked more now. And honestly, he wasn't so bad as I thought he was. It might take a while for me to get accustomed to the fact that we're friends now, but I knew that even I would slowly get used to it. And we did talk like that, like actual friends. I didn't even notice the time flying by. It was only when it was six o' clock that I finally found my sense of time.

"We should get ready.", I say.

He takes a look at his watch. " Yes, we probably should. I'll see you at breakfast then?"

I nodded and watched him climb up the stairs. After which I went to my own room and began to get ready.

...

Status: Normal

Time: 11:00 a.m.

Our first class is already over and I walk inside the Potions classroom with Emmie and Alice. I place my rucksack beside my table as I searched for my textbook, except that I couldn't find it. Oh god. I must've left it on my desk. I search again desperately while the Slytherins were leaving the room to their next class. I feel something on my shoulder. I turn around. It was Snape.

"Did anything happen?"

"No, it's just my textbook, I think I forgot it."

He held out his Potions textbook in front of me.

"Take it for now."

"Oh no, I couldn't."

He shoved it in my hand and said. "Take it, our next class is Potions again anyways."

I look down at the book. "Thank you." But when I look up again, he was gone.

I stand up to see that the professor started to announce the teams for today.

"Ms Evans and Mr Potter."

I froze. Me and Potter, in a team? I've never been in a team with before. (Well, ther was this one time where we blew the whole classroom up. That's the reason our old Potions teacher left.) But, hopefully it would be better this time. Potter comes over to my work table, picks up a cauldron and puts it gently on the table.

"You ready?"

"Class today we will how to brew a sleeping draught. Open your books to page number 156."

I open my (or should I say Snape's) book. There were notes and scribblings all over the pages. Sentences that were actually printed were cut out and corrections were made. I knew Severus loved Potions, but I didn't know he was into it this much. He's even added new ingredients which wouldn't be needed.

We started working on our potion. Everything was going well. We cooperated and worked silently. However, the atmosphere of peace didn't last for long. I was about to add some unicorn hair, just when Potter stopped me, holding a jar filled with slugs.

"Wait, that's not supposed to go there."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

I sighed, "Potter, it's there in the bloody textbook."

"It isn't in the textbook Evans. I have one as well you know."

"I am fully aware of that. but.." This continued for a while. We bickered relentlessly and we tried to take each other's ingredients from each other. One way or another, both the jars filled with the ingredients fell into the cauldron.

 **Uh Oh.**

The previously calm and blue potion started to turn red and bubbled. We gulped. The potion started to boil even more, and finally..

 **It burst**

We both ducked as the cauldron exploded.

The potion splattered the neighboring tables. Smoke filled the room. We both stood up and looked at the mess.

"Well Evans, now you've done it."

"I haven't done anything!"

*cough cough*

"You were the one that got the unicorn hair."

*cough cough*

"It was there in the book for Merlin's SAKE!"

"EH-HEM."

We both spun around and there he was, professor Slughorn, looking absolutely furious. While Black was laughing his ass off at the table beside ours.

"Mr Potter and Ms Evans. DETENTION!", he roared. I've never seen him this angry before.

" Yes sir.", we both mumbled.

"Class dismissed, and you two, meet me here at 10:00. You won't have to worry about your duties. I'll be sure to discuss it with Professor McGonagall."

The Slytherins began to enter the room.

Professor shouted, "There will be no class today. On account of what Mr Potter and Ms Evans have done here." He gestured to the huge mess around us. I blushed furiously.

We all start to head outside. Emmie and Alice came to my side.

"What happened?", Emmie asked.

"Potter's happened. That's what."

Emmie and Alice merely nodded and decided to not go into it further, for which I was grateful.

I heard a loud shrill voice behind me. It said, "Well, look at what you've done now mudblood. You've ruined the bloody Potions room. Although I should be thankful. After all, it's because of you and Potter that we get a free period." It was Bellatrix Black.

"Oh shove off Black.", I grumble.

I start walking again, and I see Snape coming towards me. He must've been late for class. I shove the book at him and say, " Thank you for your textbook."

...

Status: Antagonized

Time: 9:58 p.m.

I'm on my way to the Potions classroom, to my first detention. Oh god why does this happen to me? But.. This may have also been my fault, Potter didn't know that I has Severus' textbook, and maybe it wasn't actually necessary to add the unicorn hair anyways. I walk inside the room. I see professor Slughorn standing there. He was waiting for us. Potter wasn't there yet.

He sighed, "It was surprising. Having to give you detention. For detention you and Mr Potter will be scrubbing these cauldrons. And you won't be allowed to leave until they are all clean. You may start once Mr Potter arrives."

As if on cue the door opens, and Potter enters.

"Why, just on time Mr Potter Know You know the routine, don't you?"

"Yes sir.", he said.

"Now I have to go meet professor McGonagall. I need to explain to her why I have kept you both from head. I want you two to stay here and clean. And no fighting."

He left. We both went to our respective places and began to scrub. This went on for a while. All was silent. It was like the first two days. Finally, I speak up, " I'm sorry."

"Huh?" He turns around to look at me.

"I said that I'm sorry, that I've landed us here. It is is probably my fault that we're here in the first place. I probably shouldn't have added the unicorn hair."

"No, it's mostly my fault. I shouldn't have pushed into the matter. On that note, why were you putting in unicorn hair anyways?"

"Because it was written there in Severus' book."

"Wait, why were you having Snape's book?"

Ugh, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have mentioned that the textbook was Severus', considering that he's practically Potter's arch enemy.

Within two big strides he came forward to my table, and cornered me.

"Why were you having his book?", he asked me again.

" I just forgot my book at that time! Severus offered to give me his book. I had refused but he insisted."

His face went aghast. I blushed furiously under his gaze. But then he started to laugh.

He laughed really hard.

It wasn't long before he started to roar with laughter.

"What's so funny?!", I cried, still blushing.

" Nothing, nothing. It's just that now I understand why you put the unicorn hair in. I've seen his textbook before. He's dribbled notes all over it. You would've seen that and decided to follow it."

I merely nodded. Not knowing what to say.

"What are you two doing?"

I turn around to see professor Slughorn at the doorway.

"Nothing sir.", Potter says.

Slughorn looks at his watch. "It's 11:00. I suppose I should leave you two now. Go off to your tower. I hope I won't have to see you in this situation again."

We head outside as he shut the door behind us. And we start walking back to the Heads' tower.

...

Status: Starving

Time:1:00 a.m.

I wake up. But this time it's to to the sound of my stomach growling. Man, I was hungry. I get up, put on some robes, and go downstairs. I think I'll go get some food from the kitchen. I make my way through corridors. I've had a lot of experience in this area, going through the hallways without being noticed. To say the truth, this isn't the first time I've snuck out like this. I've gone on these trips a number of times in the past. I just never got caught. I guess that makes me a marauder as well, in a sense.

I stop in front of the door. I had reached the kitchen. I tickle the pear and walk inside. I find all house elves still cleaning up. The smallest one, Winny came forward. She spoke in her high squeaky voice.

"Why good evening Ms Evans!"

"Hello Winny. I'm sorry to say this but I need a favor from you. Is that all right?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course! Anything for Ms Evans."

"Do you have any leftover chocolate cake? I hadn't eaten-"

But before I could even finish my sentence she turned around ran inside, towards the fridge. (by fridge I mean those huge fridges that you find in restaurants) And within a few seconds she comes out holding a huge chocolate cake. She gently placed the cake in my hands.

"Oh no Winny, I can't have this much."

"Please take it Ms Evans! We have much more in the back if you need anything else. Sandwiches, pies, ice creams.."

She went on and on.

Oh well, if you insist.

"OK, I'll take two more sandwiches."

She ran back inside. At that moment I hear the door open behind me. And there he was, standing there, with his glasses and ruffled hair. It was Potter.

"Evans, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

The moment he walks inside, Winny comes out with the sandwiches and hands it to me.

"And with this I can see exactly what your doing. Your sneaking food from the kitchen, aren't you?"

I gave a silent nod, embarrassed.

"Well, you are a surprise Evans.", he chuckled. "But I guess that I'm not any better, am I? After all, even I'm down here for the same reason."

A smile grows on my face. Potter asks Winny for a bag of freshly made fudge. As she dashes back he looks at my stockpile of food.

"For a slim girl, you eat a lot."

I began to blush again.

"Yes, well, lets just say that I'm not the most lady-like person you think I am."

"I can see that.", he smirks.

"Oh shut up."

He laughs as Winny comes out with a bag, she hands it him, looking at him with twinkling eyes.

"Thank you Winny.", he says before walking back out into the corridor, with me right behind him.

"Lumos.", he whispered the spell.

"Do you go to the kitchen often?", I ask him.

"Yes I do. Don't you that that's the place we get the food for the parties from."

"No, I didn't..", I say slowly.

I heard the wizards from the paintings shout and complain about the blinding light in their face. I look at Potter. He looked weary and tired. However, he talked normally. Time went by and we soon reached the heads' tower. we sit on the sofa and begin to eat. I eat the most lady-like way I could. If I hadn't been unknowingly doing so, Potter didn't notice. we talked and laughed while we ate as well. Once we finished, we went to out respective rooms. I changed and lied down. I was so weary and full.

I yawned as weariness came over me.

And I fell asleep.

* * *

Harry shut the book as he heard the door opened. It was Ginny. He caught a glance at her flaming red hair as she moved towards the kitchen. He then imagined his mother. She must have had hair of the same color, and eyes like his, emerald green. He could she see her writing in the small journal on a desk. He smiled at the thought. He went to his room with the book in his hand, and kept it safely in one of the drawers of the dresser. After which he went downstairs to greet Ginny. But then he heard a knock on the door. He opens it to see that it was Hermione. She looks frazzled and disoriented.

"What happened?"

"Another murder's taken place at Godric's Hollow. And this time, the body was left behind."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here I am with the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to review.

* * *

Disclaimer: As you all may have noticed, I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

* * *

Harry and Hermione waited inside the kitchen as the doctor examined the body. The room reeked with the horrible stench of the dead body, lying lifeless in front of them. Harry looked over to see the man who had died. He had sleek black hair and large, electric blue eyes. He didn't have any cuts, nor any kind of bruises, showing that he must have died by the hands of a wizard.

"Well.", the doctor wheezed. He had warm, chocolate brown eyes, and white hair, owing to his age." There aren't any cuts or bruises on the body. And the the body seems unusually fresh. He must've died less than an hour ago."

"Thank you for your help sir.", Hermione said as he started walking towards the door.

" Just give me a ring if you need anything.", he said before heading outside and shutting the door behind him. And Harry and Hermione were left all alone with the dead body. Hermione kneeled over the body and began to examine it herself, while Harry looked around searching for things. Things that could have toppled over. Been broken or smashed when the murder happened.

"Harry, look."

Harry walked over to the body to see what Hermione had to show him. And then he saw it, on the the man's arm.

It was the dark mark.

The dark mark. That means that this man was a death eater. Hermione called someone over to take the body back for further examination.

"Harry, we should get some sleep for now. We can look at the body tomorrow."

Harry gave a her grim nod , before he apparated back home.

When he reached home, he was back in the kitchen, and he saw Ginny there, waiting for him. She took his coat for him.

"How did it go?", she asked.

"It was went well enough.", he replied. He then sat down at the table.

It was a painfully quiet dinner. After which Harry stood up and went to his room, while Ginny went to wash the dishes.

He closed the door softly, and flopped onto his bed, exhausted. The man who had died was a death eater. Once Voldemort died, most of the death eaters started to lead normal lives, while others had disappeared, and still haven't been found. Now there was someone who had killed a death eater, were the other victims death eaters as well?

He stood up again and started to pace, trying to clear his mind. He remembered about the diary. He immediately went over to the dresser and took the book out. He sat on the bed again and began to read.

* * *

 **November 1st 1976**

...

Status: Fatigued

Time:7:50

November has begun and the whole school is worked up. Why?

It's the beginning of the Quidditch tryouts. To me, this wasn't new. This happened every year. The Quidditch pitch is always filled, people riding their brooms at full speed, while the team captains attentively watch them, calculating which one would be in, and which ones would be left behind.

But this isn't good news for me. I've never been a big fan of sports, especially Quidditch. The whole sport was confusing and pointless. And with one friend who is a Quidditch player, and another friend who is a hardcore Quidditch fan, it's hard to get by. It was going to even harder this year. The reason, Potter. He was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and it looked like he was set on winning the cup.

I took my seat in the divination classroom, it was the last class of the day. I used to always sit next to the window. So that I can at least enjoy the view (I know very well that I'm not going to start liking divination any time soon).It was raining, but I could see the Quidditch pitch, once again packed with people flying on their brooms. I notice the colors, red and gold. That means that it was the Gryffindor team down training down there. I bet Emmie and Alice would be down there. Alice would be on the bleaches, screaming her lungs off, and Emmie would be flying full speed. It was obvious that Emmie was in the team, she's been there every year. I watch the distant figures fly here and there, until I hear the bell ring, after which I make my way towards the Great hall. On my way, I look at the Quidditch pitch again, it looked like no one was there. The sky was dark, and the full moon was out. I suddenly hear the sounds of footsteps. I almost jump, startled. I turn around to see who it was. And to my relief it was just Emmie. She was soaking wet. She came trudging towards me, holding her broom while cursing and grumbling.

"Are you okay Emmie?"

"Yes.", she grumbled. "I'm just fine"

"She's just upset.", a husky smooth voice said from behind her. He came walking behind her, also soaking wet. It was Tristan Coulson. "Potter was merciless with the lot of us."

"Ah..", I say. Finally understanding the problem. It was only natural for him to act that way, being the Quidditch captain and all.

"Speaking of Potter, where is he? We still have to do our daily patrols.", I ask Tristan. He had sea blue eyes, and brown hair.

"Oh, he's still at the Quidditch pitch. He told us all to go without him."

"I see. If you see him, tell him to not be late for patrols, ok?"

"Sure."

He and Emmie then walk past me, on their way to the Great Hall as well.

...

Status: Bothered

Time: 10:45 p.m.

The patrols are over and Potter is still nowhere to be found. I had looked everywhere, in the kitchens, the classrooms, and even the trophy room. There was only one place that I hadn't looked yet.

The Quidditch pitch.

My foot made a disgusting squelch sound as I stepped onto the wet, mushy ground. I stalked towards the Quidditch pitch. Absolutely furious with Potter. He could have at least told me where he would be.

But when I reach the Quidditch pitch I couldn't see anyone. Its was so quiet, I could only hear the crickets chirping. I look to the right into the forbidden forest. It seemed as if though something was watching me. I take an uncertain step forward. My breathing became uneven as i another step forward. And then something jumped out.

 **It was a stag.**

I sigh with relief. It was just looked at me, somewhat intrigued. I stare at it suspiciously, nothing good comes out of the forbidden forest. As i was contemplating whether to go back or stay here, the stag moved forward. It came towards me. It was huge. It was approximately my height. I didn't know what to do, should I run?

 **But then it nuzzled me**.

It actually nuzzled me. all of my fear evaporated and I smile. I begin to pat it's head. He seemed pleased with the gesture.

Suddenly, a huge howl of agony comes from nowhere. The stag turns around clearly afraid. It looks back at me for a moment with it's big hazel eyes, they looked almost apologetic. He turned around and ran back into the forest at full speed. While I was left there, confused.

I go back to my room, worried. Questions rush into my head. Where was Potter? Why hasn't he come back yet? When will he come back? What could he be doing at the moment? Why am I even worried about him in the first place?

I fell asleep with these thoughts still in my head.

...

 **November 2nd 1976**

Status:Befuddled

Time: 6:30 p.m.

I go downstairs to breakfast, to see Potter sitting with Remus and the others, looking all normal and well. I was confused. Where had he gone yesterday? When did he come back? After I had come back, or was it before that?

I finish up with my breakfast and head onwards to Care of Magical Creatures. As I'm trying to not get my robes dirty, I see Mary McDonald running up to me. She stopped in front of me gasping for breath.

"What happened, is everything OK?"

"Oh, everything is wonderful! We all have a free period now. The professor says that he has some urgent business regarding a runoff hippogriff."

I immediately brighten up. Free periods are always good news.

"So, how about we go and watch the Gryffindor tryouts."

Hmm, why not?

I begin walking with her as we make our way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Tryouts? I thought they got over yesterday."

"Oh no, that was just the warm-up. Potter has set the actual date for the tryouts to be today."

"Why would he have two different dates for tryouts and warmups?"

"Beats me. He's so serious about winning the cup this year."

I watch all the players flying on their brooms (for the millionth time). I go over to the bleaches and I see Alice, and she sees me. She waves to me. "Hi Lily!"

I wave back at her and go sit beside her. And Mary sits beside me.

"What's happened until now?", I ask her.

" Nothing great, just people doing 100 push ups, 300 crutches and 200 squats nonstop. "

"God do they have to do that much just for warm-up? I've heard that Potter was merciless but never this much."

"You should see him when the actual practice starts, he's ruthless."

I look at Potter. He was totally focused on his clipboard. I've never seen him like this.

"Vance, your momentum's slow. Pick up the pace!", he shouted over to Emmie.

I catch a glance of her from the distance. She was dripping with sweat. She mumbles something as she rides her broom even faster holding a beaters bat in a hand.

" Poor thing.", I whisper..

"Yes, her condition is rather horrible isn't it ? Filthy Half-blood." I turn around to see Bellatrix Black, smirking.

"What do you want Black?"

"What's going on here?", A voice comes from behind her. I angle my head to see Sirius and Peter, standing there.

The moment she sees her cousin she scowls. "Blood traitor.", she hisses.

"Psychotic bitch.", he spat.

"Honestly Sirius, what are you doing? You know where you truly belong. Why are you siding with this filthy mudblood? Is it because she's Potter's girl? Bloody hell, she's made him miserable these past two years!"

Potter's girl? Made his life miserable?

"It's better than what you did!", he roared. Everyone turns towards us, including Potter.

Peter, takes a step back out of fear.

Bellatrix pulls out her wand, and so does Sirius.

"I think we should get out of here.", Alice mutters. I give her a slow nod. If two Blacks are going to have duel, I don't want to be anywhere near the area.

They both begin to cast their spells

"Stu-", they began in unison.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OVER HERE?!"

I (or else, everyone) swivels around. It was McGonagall. "Both of the Blacks, DETENTION!"

"Oh great, now look at what you've gotten us into.", Sirius mutters.

"This isn't my fault!"

She guides them, away from the Quidditch pitch. Just before she takes them out of the Quidditch pitch she turns around.

"Everyone else carries on."

So that's what everyone did.

"What's is going on here."

...

Status: Allayed

Time:10:00 p.m.

I put my quill down at the table. I've finally done it. I've finished my last essay of the day. I look at my watch. It was time for mine and Potter's patrol. I put on my robes and climb down the stairs. I see Potter, waiting for me.

"Took you long enough.", he said. As if though he didn't disappear just yesterday.

"Well, sorry to be at your inconvenience. ", I muttered back.

He laughed, " Come on we should go."

We went on our way through our normal route. As we near a broom closet, I near rough grunts.

Just typical.

But before I could go ahead and open the door, Potter steps in front of it and kicks it open. The snogging couple inside stared at us their eyes widening, they looked absolutely terrified.

Well, I guess that's what you call a dramatic entrance. Sheesh. I look at the crests on their robes (They hadn't even bothered to change, wow), two fourth years in Hufflepuff.

We take down their names after which they head back to their dormitory.

I looked outside, at the Quidditch pitch again.

"Do you like Quidditch?"

I laugh and shake my head," No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"It's too confusing."

"What's so confusing about Quidditch?"

"Everything."

"There is nothing so confusing about Quidditch Evans. You don't even play Quidditch.",

"I've watched enough games to decide."

"Evans!" He is clearly offended. He gives out an exasperated sigh and takes hold of my wrist.

"Come on."

"Wait! What are you doing?", I shout.

"I'm going to teach you how to ride a broom."

"But our head duties!"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"But what if we're caught?", I wisphered.

"I'll think of something. "

Oh yeah, that's reassuring. He takes me outside and guides me to the Quidditch pitch. I hear a disgusting squelch as my feet hit the the ground.

"Ugh. Potter, let me go!"

He ignores me and still drags me off in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

When we're at the Quidditch pitch. He lets go of my wrist and says," Wait here."

He runs off. I couldn't see where he was running. It was foggy and the ground was still damp from all the rain.

It was a few minutes before he came back. He was carrying two brooms.

He held one out to me.

"Take one."

"But I don't know how to fly."

"I'll teach you."

I extend my hand to slowly take the broom, and I climbed onto it. I felt like a dumb first year, starting her first flying lesson.

"All right, now push off the ground gently."

I obeyed. And once I did so the broom shot up into the air. I yelped. The broom came to a slow stop, and I was hovering in the air. My hands tighten on the broom. I look down to try and see Potter, not knowing what to do next, but he was nowhere to be seen. Please don't tell me that he ditched me. I still don't know how to get down. If he doesn't come back then I'll be stuck here, left to die from the sheer cold. I don't want to die that way.

I suddenly hear a voice behind me. It said, "Hold my hand."

I nearly fell off my broom trying to turn around. It was just Potter.

His hand was in front of me, so I took it. He helped me glide back down. My feet touched the ground again. I was flooded with gratefulness. I was about to get down when he stopped me.

"Wait."

He got off his broom, after which he approached me and started to board my broom behind me. He puts his hands on mine.

"Potter! What are you doing?"

"Showing you how it really is to ride a broom."

"But I don't want to kn-" I screamed when he gives a hard kick to the ground and sends us flying.

"Potter, let me down now!"

He laughed. "No. Come on Lily just for a while."

I didn't answer. Or more like, I couldn't. Why? Cause he started to fly at full speed. The wind blew in my face and hair and I couldn't breathe. I gripped the broom even harder under his hands.

I heard his voice over the roaring wind. "Don't hold it so hard. Be gentle."

My hands eased themselves. Something about his voice made me relaxed. I was able to take more relaxed breaths now. Plus, this flying thing, it was quite fun. That was something that I hadn't expected. I've always thought it would be scary.

But then he always knows how to prove me wrong. And it really did get scary. He went even faster (how, I have no idea). What he did after that was even worse.

He dipped.

I closed my eyes shut. The only thing I could hear was the roaring wind in my ears and his laughter.

"Don't close your eyes! This is the best part!", he shouted.

I opened them. It's like we were falling towards the ground, and just before we made impact, he turned.

We went to the side. But this wasn't like all those fast forward moments. He went much slower. This was so much more pleasant. He became slower, and slower, until we finally stopped.

He got off first. After which he then helped me get off. My legs were like jelly. I had to clinge on him cause if didn't I might've fallen.

" Please don't let go. I think I'll fall."

He chuckled. "Sorry if it scared you. You'll get used to it eventually"

I shook my head. "Well, it wasn't that scary as I thought it would be." I was finally able to let go of him and stand on my own.

"I bet this was much better than your first flying class.", he snickers.

I blush beetroot red as the memory comes back. During our first flying class, when I had tried to kick off the broom headed straight for Professor McGonagall's office. It didn't listen to me when I had tried to stop it, and I had crashed into her office through the window. I had to spend a whole month in the infirmary for that.

 **Plop.**

I felt the drop of water on my head. The number of drops began to escalate. From one to five and more. Before I knew it, it had started to rain.

"Oh great.", Potter mutters, as he conjures an umbrella, big enough for two people to stand under it.

"Come on, we should be going back."

"But what about the brooms?"

"Don't worry, someone will be sure to put them back tomorrow." (Hmm.. Good point).

We started to walk back under the umbrella. When we finally got inside the castle. He put the umbrella to the side. I watched the rain. How it totally drenched the ground, making it wet and muddy. I smiled. No matter how many people hated rain, I've always loved it. Although I've never really known why. As we made our way quietly through the twisting corridors of the castle, the discussions began.

"How did the tryouts go?"

"They went well enough. But I still need a seeker."

He sighed, " I don't think I'll have enough time to find one. Is it ok if I skip duty tomorrow?"

I stopped in my track. "What?"

"Please! I could hold another tryout at that time. Could you cover for me just this once?"

"But-"

"It'll be just one night. Please?" He gave me a desperate look.

I sighed, "Fine. But only one night."

He nodded eagerly. And we started to walk again.

"Speaking of Quidditch tryouts, what happened today? With Bellatrix and Sirius", he asked.

" Oh that. It was nothing." I lightly shook my head.

"It was just Bellatrix being Bellatrix. And somewhere in the process, I flipped out.

He gave a silent nod, and we had reached the door of our common room. We said the password and went inside.

I sat on the couch, while Potter sat down right beside me. He stared into the flames in the fireplace.I looked at the ceiling and thought about what Sirius said at the Quidditch pitch.

 **It's better than what you did!**

What was that all about? What did Bellatrix do to Potter? Could I ask him now? No.. If it made Sirius that made just thinking about it then what about Potter?

I gave a big yawn. I was tired from the patrol. So tired to even go to my room and sleep.

I slowly closed my eyes and gave in to the darkness.

* * *

Harry closed the book and tucked it under his pillow as he himself fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I finally back with the next chapter! I am so sorry this took so much of time to publish. My internet's been down for a bloody week. (I have no idea of how I survived) Also, I was just going through the other chapters and some parts in the fourth chapter seemed really cringy to me. Because of that I've made a few (okay maybe a lot) of changes to that chapter. So you can go back and read it if you want to. And for those who have just seen this fanfiction and have read from the first since this update... Well... You already know what happens. Basically the same stuff as before. Plus, I hadn't been able to thank fanHPTW for their review, and on that note.. I was thinking of adding Harry's reaction while he is reading. Maybe I will do that. Oh, and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not know Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry stepped inside the room and looked around. The room was drab and the wall paper was plain white, with tiny lockers that looked like the capsule hotel that he's heard about. He and Hermione were back at the morgue, to investigate the bodies again. But this time, it was for a different reason. The man who was murdered yesterday had the dark mark on his right arm. What Harry needed to find out was if whether the other victims were death eaters as well. It wouldn't be that much of a clue, but at least it was something.

Hermione held a handkerchief to her nose as they took out the bodies. There were just as dead as the last time they saw them, almost completely burnt leaving absolutely any distinguishable facial features. Harry took a step towards the first body and checked it's right arm. It was almost black, although very vague, they were signs of a dark mark. They both started to check the the other bodies, only to find the exact same mark on their right arm. Harry looks closer on the last body's arm, it was hard to distinguish it, but it was definitely the dark mark. Well this confirms it, there is a killer on the loose targeting death eaters, therefore the next victim must be a death eater as well. They had a lead now. If they could somehow pinpoint who the next victim may be, they could prevent the felony from happening, perhaps even catch the murderer in the act.

Harry and Hermione ambled out the of the room into the corridor. Just then a figure came from the corner, it was Draco. He walked towards them and said.

"Just the two people I needed to see. There's another meeting in an hour. You are expected to be there with all the evidence."

Harry gave an acknowledging nod and walked past him. He and Draco had finally been able to come on good enough terms that they won't kill each other when ever they meet in the hallway. Hermione had to had to jog to keep up with Harry's long strides.

"I'll meet you in the conference room."

"All right.", Harry said before schelpping into his office. He decided that he could go over the evidence on last time before heading towards the meeting. He opened his drawer and found the diary to be there as well. He had taken it with him in the morning. It took only one moment of looking at the words on the cover for him to be tempted to instantly take it and begin reading again.

 **Well, one p** **age can't do any harm.**

He opened the book and began to read.

* * *

 **November 3rd 1976**

Status: Tired

Time: 4:00 a.m.

 **How did I get here again?**

I am stuck in a broom closet, with the wall at my back and Potter at my front, with his foot stuck in a bucket. I close my eyes, trying to jog my memory.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was a smell. It was.. men's cologne and sweat? I sluggishly opened my eyes, and turned my head to see what it was. I saw a person, or to be more accurate, a man- no, not a man, but a boy, mostly my age. He was sleeping. Is this one of those dreams where I meet my supposed one and only? I catch a glimpse of his messy black hair and sharp features. His glasses were crooked on his face. Wait... Messy hair, glasses. He slowly opened his eyes as well. And I saw a pair of hazel eyes looking at me.

It took a few moments for me to finally realize what was going on. This wasn't a dream. It was real. I was sitting on the couch with this boy. My head had been on the boy's shoulder. And this "boy" here was..

 **Potter**

I remembered everything that had happened. The Broom ride, coming back to the common room, and falling asleep on the couch.

Upon the sudden realization I yelped. I pushed him and sat up abruptly.

He fell down and with a swift thump he hit his head on the table, then his shoulder made contact with the floor.

I winced.

"S- sorry."

He sat up slowly, wincing as he tried rub the huge bump that had formed on his head.

"It's alright. What happened?"

"We had come back from the Quidditch pitch and had fallen asleep right on the couch."

"I see." He gets up and makes his way to door.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"To the library."

"But it's past curfew."

"I know."

"Then why are you going?" I narrow my eyes.

"I need a book from the restricted section."

"So you're gonna steal."

"No. I'm going to borrow it. I'll put it back. No one even notices that they're gone."

"But-"

"Evans, if you're so worried then come along."

I thought for a while. I know that I should stop him before something bad happens. But I've never been to the Restricted section either. What was so dangerous about them that they were placed in a section that was "Restricted"? I've always wanted to go, but the restricted section isn't anything like sneaking towards the kitchen. The minute I step in that place I would be caught. Then, I guess this is my chance. I'm never gonna get another opportunity like this. Maybe I should just seize it.

"Fine. I will."

I stand up and walk up to him. Ready to go.

"Oh wait, I've gotta go get something.", he says before dashing off to his room.

He comes down in a few seconds, carrying something like a blanket. It was only as he came closer that I saw that it wasn't a blanket, but a cloak. It all sparkly and shiny, folded neatly. The kind of thing that immediately lights up my curiosity. I point and the large piece of cloth.

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

He opens the door and lets me go first. It was dark out in the corridor, not even a small light in sight.

I hear the door shut behind me. Potter came beside me and whispered, "Lumos." Potter started to unfold his cloak. He puts the cloak on, and the moment he does so, he disappears.

I gasp,"So it is an invisibility cloak!"

I don't know if he nodded or not. Cause, he was invisible for Merlin's sake. Suddenly his hand comes out of nowhere. it gestures for me to join him under the cloak. I hesitate. Half willing and half reluctant, I do as it says. I slip under the cloak and find myself right beside him again, except that we were under a cloak.

He began to walk, with me right in tow.

We sauntered side by side, silently. After all, we didn't want Filch to catch us.

We take a few rights and there it was. The massive doors leading to the library. Potter takes a step forward and tries to open the door, with no luck.

"Locked, huh?"

He tries again, and again, and again, only to fail yet another time.

I pull out my wand and point it at the door.

"Alohomora."

The door opens with a click. I look at him. Not bothering to hide my smugness.

He laughs sheepishly and pulls the door open. I look inside. Just like the corridors, it was pitch black in here as well. He takes my hand and begins to lead us forward.

"Do you do this stuff often?", I ask.

He nods.

"How often?"

"About thrice in one week."

Thrice in one week?! What was so interesting in these books for him to come here that often.

We take a turn and I see the small sign above. With black letters it was written, The Restricted Section.

I take a look. It looked all the other sections. Shelves of books, from one corner to another. However, some of the books had chains attached to them.

Chains?

We went inside, and Potter took the cloak off . He started to check the shelves for the book, while I roamed around and looked at the binds of them, checking their title names. Famous Fire Eaters, Fifteenth Century Fiends, The Shrieking book? It was bound in black and silver and there was a huge chain tied to it. Interested, I took it out, almost dropping it. Damn this thing was heavy. I put it as gently as I could on the table, and opened it. I started to read, it seemed to be about Christian sermons. But once I read the first line, a loud, blood curdling scream pieced the air. Just as quickly as the shriek came I shut it with a snap. In a split second I had stuffed it back on the shelf, panting. I could still hear the echo of the shriek reverberate through the silence. All of a sudden, a came and touched my shoulder. I swiftly spun around, obviously afraid. But it was only Potter, looking worried.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.", I softly say.

"Don't touch any of the books with chains, alright? They tend to be.. a little lively."

"Well that's reassuring." I mutter. He laughs softly before he goes back to searching. I look at some of the other books, careful to not touch them. Magick Moste Evile, Moste Potente Potions, Secrets of the Darkest Art..

"Fuck. Where is it?", Potter mumbles.

"What happened?"

"The book, it isn't here."

"What do you mean it isn't here?!"

"Someone must've checked it out. And I think I know who."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's just go." I turn around, headed for the door. He follows me cursing under his breath.

I open the door and take a step outside. While he comes from behind and closes it.

"Sorry for making you go through so much of trouble."

I shook my,"It's alright. At least I got to see the restricted section."

We were about to start walking back to the Head's tower. However, we suddenly heard a noise.

Meow.

It couldn't be. I slowly spin around, and found myself looking at a pair of with bulging yellow, lamp-like eyes. It was Mrs. Norris.

Immediately Potter grabbed my hand.

"Run!", he shouted as he led me away.

Our hands still joined, we sprinted as fast as we could. Not even bothering to check where we were going. We made random turns and ran up and down staircases. Down the next turn I spotted a small golden light. It had to be coming from a lantern.

"Mrs Norris?", a raspy voice came out.

Crap. It's Filch. He'll have our heads once he finds us out of our rooms at this hour. I look around, desperately trying to look for somewhere to escape, somewhere to hide. I found it a steps behind us, a broom closet. It wasn't much. We would be having a pretty hard time there. But it was something, and it would only be for a few minutes. I point to the small door.

"In there."

With a curt nod he dashes off to open, and we quickly get inside. He closes the door quietly. After which he finally let go of my hand.

But..

This is way more cramped up than I thought it would be..

The whole closet was filled with buckets, mops, and other stuff. We both were squished together, in a rather awkward position.

"Don't worry. It'll only be for a few minutes.", Potter whispered. He shuffled backwards, trying to give the both of us some space. And takes a step right into a bucket. Making a huge clank.

"Shit." He tries to shake it off, with no luck.

"Wait!"

"Well well, what do we have here?" The was a little muffled because the door was closed.

We both fall silent and look at the door.

"Two students out of bed, snogging in a broom closet."

No! It's no that!

I look at Potter, suddenly afraid. He puts a finger on his lips, telling me to be quiet.

However, there was a sudden click, coming from the door. Filch was locking us in!

I was about shout to Filch. There was a slight chance, that he actually might listen to what we have to say (Actually, make that really really slight) But Potter stops me. He shakes his head.

"Serves those little brats right.", he mutters before stalking off. I hear the sound of his dying footsteps, as he walks away. When the sound finally stops, I give Potter a scowl.

"Why did you stop me?!"

"Do you want to be caught?"

"We could've at least explained something to him."

"Saying what? Evans, there is no trying to convince Filch."

I became silent. I didn't have a back answer for that one. After a few seconds, giving out a sigh, I whispered.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure I guess we'll have to stay here for now. After all, we can't open the doors of the broom closet, with a simple Alohomora."

So we stood there, silent and waiting for someone to come and help us.

* * *

I open my eyes again. How do I get myself into such situations? All I wanted to do was look at the Restricted section. But.. there would have been just a few months before I would have the permission to go there on my own. I suppose I could've just waited. Well, I'll regret that later. Right now I have to focus on the present.

When are we going to get out of here? It's dark in here and my feet hurt.

I try to look at my watch. I think it's 5:00. God I can't take it anymore!

"What time is it?", Potter asks.

"I think it's 5 in the morning."

I could barely make out his scowl.

"Why don't any couples go looking for broom closets when we need them too?"

"Hey, could we sit down? My feet are killing me."

"Sure."

I plopped down. He did the same. The bucket on his foot collided against the floor, making another clank. Or else.. he tried to do the same.

It was too crammed up for both of us to sit. Our shoulders bump each other, leaving us squished up against the wall. Great. Honestly the least thing the founders could've done was make these broom closets a bit bigger. How are people even able to snog in these places anyways.

Now don't get me wrong. I will tell everyone this once and for all, I am not a prude. I've snogged in places in this castle before, just not in one of the broom closets before. I take a deep breath. I have to. The air in here is getting thin as well.

"Where did you get that invisibility cloak?", I ask while pointing at the shiny cloak. It sparkled in the darkness.

"Oh this. My dad gave it to me. This used to be his. Not sure what he used it for though."

"This must be how you four get along with your pranks, isn't it?"

I felt the heat radiating from him. Who knows, maybe he was blushing. (And if he wasn't, I just hope it's not something gross)

"Yeah, however it doesn't work on Mrs. Norris for some reason. It's as if though she sense us through it."

"Gosh it's so dark in here. All I can see is the gleam of your glasses."

His head, or else... his glasses turned in my direction, then stopped. And they started moving again, from side to side, front and back, bobbing up and down. I stifle a laugh. And as he comes forward, with a quick lash of my fingers, I flick him (miraculously) right on the forehead (thank god it didn't hit a wall). His hand came up to rub the spot. I know, it came up and whacked me up my face before it got there.

"Ow.." , I mutter.

"Sorry."

I groan. "How much longer are we going to be stuck here?"

"No idea. But look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"You get to be alone in a broom closet, with me."

"Lucky me.."

I try to move myself to a more comfortable position. My head hits the wall. That's when I hear the footsteps coming closer (somehow they sounded way softer than normal footsteps). I exchange a hopeful glance with Potter. I get up and shout, "Is anyone there? HELP!"

All I got in response was a purr.

Mrs Norris. Just our luck.

I hear another set of footsteps. Potter begins to stand up as well, knocking a broom in the process.

"Are they still in there my sweet?"

Potter shouted, "Filch, let us out!"

"Potter?!", Filch snarled.

"Filch come on, let us off the hook for once will you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"I'm pretty sure that McGonagall won't be happy when she hears that you've locked two students from her house inside a broom closet."

We heard the footsteps start again, slowing fading away.

"Wait. FILCH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? LET US OUT! Come on Filch we can sort out all our past problems can't we? FILCH!"

I groan and slump back down.

"When are we ever going to get out!", I whined.

He plopped down beside me. Or else at least tried to. With all this other stuff in the way, it was going to be impossible for both of us to sit comfortably.

"This is so uncomfortable."

"Here." He held both of my shoulders and moved me towards him. I was in no position to protest. My shoulders were getting pretty sore. He crossed his legs and seated me **right on his lap**.

I turn my head to look at him "Eh-hem, Potter, I'm on your lap."

"You don't say?"

"Isn't there any other way we can sit?"

"This is the only way we'll both be comfortable."

I try to get up and sit somewhere else. Instead my head collided with a cupboard (my poor head), toppling over a mop. He snickers. I cast him a dark look before going back into silence. I slowly become more relaxed. This position is way more comfortable, he was right about that. I leaned back, over his chest. I stay like that for a while.

Potter taps my shoulder.

"It sounds like someone is coming again."

I begin to hear it as well, the sound of footsteps, as well as voices. One was a little high-pitched, female. The other was deeper, obviously male. The voices become louder and louder. The doorknob began to turn.

"Oh. It's locked."

We both swiftly push ourselves up, toppling over some other stuff.

"Looks like this one is occupied. Let's go find another one."

Just before they were about to leave I shout,"Wait! Don't go!"

They stop in their tracks. I was sure. (for some reason I could hear them breathing)

"We're locked in here!", Potter shouts. "You think you could unlock it?"

"Ye-yeah, maybe."

I listen to him mutter the unlocking charms and open the door. Relief washes over me. We step outside of the closet. I look at the couple who had just saved the both of us. They were both seventh years, Gryffindors. However I couldn't notice their faces.

They look at out badges and their eyes widen.

"The Head Boy and the Head Girl.", the boy said. I noticed the fear glinting in their eyes.

"Yes, how nice of you to notice. Well.. thank you for saving us."

They both nodded. Potter's features suddenly hardened and tensed.

"However, I just can't you two saundering in the corridor out of hours. What are your names?"

"Carrie Lloyd."

"Thomas Cagle."

He took out a spare piece of parchment and noted down the two names. And then tore it.

"I'll let you off the hook this once, all right?"

The two nodded eagerly.

"Now go back to your dormitories." The moment he said so the couple turned around and ran in the blink of an eye.

I chuckled.

"What."

"I didn't expect you to handle that in such a mature way."

He coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment,"Well, I've changed. You can see that, can't you?"

"Yes, I can."

We begin walking towards the tower.

As much as I was relieved, I was worried as well. Rumours are bound to start to spreading. I can already see the headlines for the school paper (not that we've ever had one). **Head Boy Potter and Head Girl Evans found snogging in a broom closet. What could possibly be behind such scandalous events?** Just think of the humiliation! What would people say behind my back? Would they tease me as I go down the hall? Would they laugh? AM I OVER-REACTING? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

Merlin I need therapy. Maybe I'll go during the holidays.

While I'm over here hyperventilating, Potter lightly taps on my shoulder.

"Hey did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you were okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm okay."

We go back into silence. All I hear is a bunch of crickets chirping outside and the tap of our footsteps.

"Aren't you worried about Filch?"

"Hmm?"

"Filch. Isn't he going to be pissed that we both escaped?"

"First of all, not the both us, just me. He still doesn't know that you were there as well. He thinks I'm the only one. Second of all, no. I'm not worried about him. He can't do anything harmful with magic cause he's a squib. At the most he'll keep me in detention for the rest of the year."

"Squib? I didn't know that Filch was a squib."

"Not many people do."

"When did you find out?"

"In third year. We had been rummaging around in Filch's room, looking for something he had confiscated from us. And Remus noticed that there wasn't a wand there."

"But Filch could've just had it with him."

"That's why we asked Hagrid. He knows a lot about the castle and the people who work. He was the one who told us that Filch was a squib."

"And how did Filch react when he found out?"

"Well.. let's just say it wasn't pretty."

He chuckles nervously, lifting a hand to ruffle his hair. We stop walking. We had finally reached the Head's tower. Potter says the password for the both of us and we head on inside. I take another look at my watch. It's 5:50. Only ten minutes till my alarm clock rings. I stare at the window. There was an amazing view of the Quidditch pitch as well as the lake. That was one of the advantages of living in the Head's tower.

"Good night.", I say with a yawn.

"Good night."

I climb up my staircase and head inside. I flop down on my bed, exhausted. My eyes droop, and I fall asleep.

* * *

Harry had been so intrigued with reading that he didn't hear the phone ringing. On hearing it ring for the first time (although there had been many other phone calls before this), he jumped in his seat. He took the call.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"It's Draco."

"What is it?"

"I want you to come by Madan Puddifoot's at Hogsmeade at 4:00 p.m.."

"Why?"

"Cause I think I might've gotten you a lead."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hello there! I'm back in action with another chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Literally, this summer vacation has been so horrible that I don't even get time to write anymore (God, you all do not know what I've been through). But here is another chapter. And I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Also, I want to sort things out with BookwormByNight about the question they had asked on their review. About that. I actually wasn't talking about the diary (how you find the age of the writer by the cover of a diary is beyond me). Harry had found a robe before the diary, which seemed like an eighteen year old's judging by the size of the robe (and the tag at the back showing the size of course).I went back to the first chapter and checked it out. I saw that I hadn't exactly mentioned that he saw "the robe". So I just wanted to sort it out. Thanks for pointing out the issue!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry chugged down another butterbeer. He gave out an annoyed sigh. He had been waiting for more than an hour, but Draco was still nowhere to be seen. However, Harry still wanted to meet this lead.

This whole investigation hasn't really been going anywhere. However, having a lead could change everything with this investigation. They might finally know where they're going with this. The Question is that if this person's information would actually be useful.

Harry put a hand to his pocket and looked at the small black diary inside. He knew something like this would happen, so he brought it along with him.

 **I guess so. Just until he gets here.**

And so he began to read.

* * *

 **November 4th 1976**

Status:Worried

Time: 9:45 a.m.

I look around. The first period (History of Magic)was about to start, but neither Emmie nor Alice were to be seen. Where are they? I didn't see them during breakfast either.

"Class, open your books to page 201."

As everyone, including me obeyed, the door opened. I turn in my seat to see who it is. I see a mop of messy black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes.

Oh, just Potter.

I sigh and turn back around. Where are they? What are they even doing, missing class like this? I waited as class went by like this, with a long, boring silence.

"All right. Class dismissed."

I sling my rucksack over my shoulder and open the door to the corridor.

 **Maybe I'll see them during Divination.**

The second I step outside a hand grabs my arm. Startled, I spin around to see Alice.

"Alice! Where were y-"

Without listening to me, she pulled me in the direction opposite to the Divination classroom.

"Wait Alice, the divination room is this way. Where are you taking me? Alice!"

Neither did she listen to me nor did she say anything. All she did was continue to take me off to who knows where.

Without another choice, I let her drag me away.

...

Status: Confused

Time: 10:OO a.m.

I'm standing in front of the door leading to the first floor girl's washroom (you know, the one with Moaning Myrtle). Alice finally let go of my hand and opened the door. Inside, standing beside the sink was Emmie, with her arms crossed. The moment she sees me, she stalks up to me and grabs my shoulders, holding me in place.

"Tell us everything."

"Huh?"

Alice pushed Emmie aside, and grabs my shoulders just like Emmie did.

"I want all the details. Nothing left behind."

"What?"

"Why aren't you saying anything? Do even know how long I've been waiting for this?"

"Waiting for what?"

"For you and Potter to get together of course!"

Huh?

I push her off of me. "What on earth are you blabbering about?"

She stops talking midway, her mouth open in a surprised O. She gives Emmie a confused look. She turns around to face her and says,"Doesn't she know?"

Emmie shrugs. "I don't think she does."

Alice turns to look at me again. "What else? you and Potter of course!"

"You two are together now aren't you?"

I pull Alice's robes by the neckline, bringing her face extremely close to mine. I shout (stammer), "Wh-what are you talking about?! Of course I'm not dating Potter! Why would I be dating Potter? Why for Merlin's sake would you even think of something so preposterous?!"

"Why were you with **him** in a broom closet?"

I stopped talking. Merlin, so that's what this was all about.

Fuck.

These people actually think that we were snogging.

And now the whole school thinks that we were snogging.

Shit.

GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE PEOPLE IN THIS SCHOOL?!

I knew that this would happen. I **knew** that this would happen. I should've pulled those two back and explained it to them. It is obvious that the culprit is one of them.

"Ho-how do you even know about that."

Emmie speaks up, saying,"It's all around the school. Everyone knows about it."

I sigh.

"It is true that were in broom closet together. But we weren't in there voluntarily."

I explain everything. From when we went to the restricted section to the part where Filch locked us in.

"It was two other seventh years who got us out."

I finally cease talking, panting. Alice was the first one to speak.

"So.. you weren't snogging inside the broom closet?"

"No."

"But you actually were locked inside?"

"Yup"

"Wasn't there at least an accidental kiss in there?"

I shook my head. She looked immediately crestfallen.

 **Alice and her over imaginative fantasies.**

I look at Emmie. I ask,"Who told you about me and Potter?"

"Various people. As I said before, it's all around the school."

"Oh yes." A high, shrilly voice squeaked from a bathroom stall. Myrtle comes flying out at full speed. She stops, hovering.

"A group of girls were just here talking about it last period."

I turn my head to look downwards. Shit. The whole school thinks that I've snogged Potter. How I am going to survive this is beyond me.

Emmie takes a step forward.

"We could stay with you if you like. It would be better if we are there."

Oh yes please..

"No thanks."

Alice casts me a worried look.

"Are you sure?"

I nod.

"I'll be fine"

...

Status: About to hyperventilate

Time: 12:00 p.m.

 **Merlin I am not fine. Oh, I am so not fine.**

 **And it's only noon!**

Now that I know about the rumours. It feels like everyone is looking at me, watching my every move.I can hear them whispering about me. It's like they're waiting for the moment I decide to let Potter up my shirt (Not that I would ever do that.). Don't these people have the brains to ask the simple question. What on earth were those two doing looking for a broom closet early in the morning. It's pretty obvious of what they were going to do. But I guess everyone would already know about those two. After all, rumours spread around here like wildfire.

Even if me and Potter were dating, we wouldn't need to go looking for a broom closet to snog. We're both Heads for Merlin's sake, living in the same tower. If we wanted to snog we could've done it there.

Ugh. Am I just being too self conscious? I mean, they **all** can't be talking about me, right? (If they are, then.. wow are these people jobless) Plus, I'm not the only one in this mess. Potter's in this as well. Everyone's talking about me and Potter. Me and Potter were snogging in a broom closet.

I can take this, right?

...

Status:Freaking out inside

Time: 8:30 p.m.

All right, I can't take this anymore.

Oh sodding flobberworms, why didn't I take up Emmie's offer? It would have been easier to take all this in if those two were here..

But, this is a prefect meeting. There wouldn't be much ruckus, right? These people have got to be sophisticated, right? I mean, their all prefects.

I look around, at all the faces of those who were present.

Annie Potent, Caine Adorno, Carrie Lloyd?

So much for being sophisticated.

I take my usual seat, beside Potter, except that Potter wasn't there.

Oh yeah.. The Quidditch practice. He was going to hold them today. That means that I'll be alone during patrol today. However, focusing on the matter at hand..

What am I going to do about this prefect meeting? Am I going to have to head this meeting on my own? I don't even do anything during these meetings, then how am I supposed to head this thing?

I stand up awkwardly.

"Eh-hem. Well.. does anyone have any points they'd like to put up."

One hand immediately shot up, it was Annie's, obviously. She was the only one who actually says something during these meetings. Honestly, she would make a way better head girl than me. She could stomp on me and crush me as if I was an ant.

I gesture to her. After which she stands up, her posture was perfect. She takes out some papers and begins to read from it.

I sit back down. I give out a relieved sigh.

Problem solved.

...

Status: Lonely

Time: 10:30 p.m.

I slowly saunter as I go for my patrols, alone. It somehow seems lonely without Potter here talking. I look outside towards the Quidditch pitch, unable to see anything or anyone because of the darkness.

 **Growl..**

Lord, I'm hungry. Maybe I'll go to the kitchens for a snack.

I spin around and head in the direction of kitchens. Just as I am about to take a turn, I hear a voice, female.

"Lily Evans? It can't be? Maybe it was someone else. It has _to be someone else._ "

I stop in my tracks as soon as I hear my name. I recognized that voice from anywhere. It was Elizabeth Saunders. Potter's ex-girlfriend and my mortal enemy. Whatever hunger had been there a few seconds ago, had disappeared (Not really surprised about that).

I take a small step forward. Just enough that I could sneak a glance at the two girls. And I was right indeed. it was Elizabeth Saunders.I look at the other girl. She had short brown hair with eyes of the same color. I knew that face too. It was the girl I had seen today morning, Carrie Lloyd. I quickly put my back to the wall, afraid that they would see me. so she was the one spreading the rumours.

That little bitch.

"I'm sure that it was her. They were both there in the broom today morning. Probably having an early snog before the day starts."

We were so **not** having early snog.

"It's just a rumour. It's nothing but a rumour."

"Liz-"

"He told me that it was just a rumour."

"Then he was lying."

"James would **never** lie to me!"

"If you were dating. Liz, he broke up with you six months ago. He doesn't need a reason to tell you the truth now."

Anger immediately flared up in Saunders' eyes. Hmm.

"There's no evidence or proof."

"They were in a **broom** closet together. There doesn't need to be anymore evidence then that. There are only a few things that you can do in broom closet. And believe me, it can't be for cleaning supplies."

"For the last time Lloyd. Potter and Evans aren't dating!"

"Liz face it! Just look at how close they've become now."

"So, they talk a little bit more now. And they get along. It doesn't mean that their dating."

"Just think Liz. Their Heads too."

"Exactly. If they were dating they wouldn't need a broom closet to begin with. They have a whole bloodied tower for themselves."

Finally.. Give this girl a medal.

"Plus, James would never waste his time with a slut like Evans."

Wait, A SLUT? LILY EVANS IS NOT A SLUT! So what if she caught me snogging someone in third year?

"James fancied her in fifth and sixth year too. I wouldn't be surprised if he still had feelings for her."

POTTER DOES NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME!

Saunders glared daggers in Carrie's eyes. They were so cold that Carrie took a step back in fear.

When I found that I was fuming and the curses and insults so close to coming out that I had to press my lips so tight that it hurt, just so that I could keep them in, I knew that I had to get out of there. It was a mistake even listening to this. I don't have to, **want to** , listen to all their lies and rumours when it wasn't even true. I know that this all isn't true. That should be enough to give me enough courage to take this on for a few weeks, until it dies down and these people get some sense into their thick skulls.

Just as I was about to turn on my heel and go back to patrols. I hear Saunders voice again, loud and clear. It seemed like she was on the verge of spiralling into an oblivion of unbearable anger, just like me.

"YOUR WRONG!", she roars with such venom and hatred for me I could feel the words trying to penetrate me, tear me apart.

"It doesn't matter if they're dating or not. Evans is an incompetent, selfish and narcissistic, vile, slag who doesn't deserve James. He's probably hanging out with her out of her pity, GODDAMN PITY!"

I stopped in my tracks again. Incompetent? Selfish and Narcissistic? Vile? Slag?!

PITY?!

"He absolutely does not fancy Evans."

"My my, jealous, aren't you."

I was standing in front of them before I even knew that I had even taken a step, with smug smirk all over my face. It took all of my effort to keep my cool without letting even an ounce of all my anger show on my face, as well as the delight of seeing her shocked expression.

"Eavesdropping, were you Evans?"

"Hasn't anyone thought you that you shouldn't gossip. Who knows all what extra, unnecessary, **wrong** information you can get."

The gossip greedy Carrie's ears immediately perked up at the mention of wrong information.

"Me, getting wrong information? I'm not sure I understand. Care to enlighten me Evans?"

"To say the truth, you weren't exactly wrong. What do you want to know?"

"Are you dating James? If you are, then how has it been going on?"

"Oh James is a darling."

She flinched as I mentioned Potter by his first name.

"He's smart, funny, and.. Well who wouldn't want to snog a marauder? They just make your beat faster, right?"

Who wouldn't want to snog a marauder?

WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO SNOG A MARAUDER?!

I can't believe it. My bloody, traitor of a mouth has just confirmed that I **had** snogged Potter. I had approved of the thing I wanted to disapprove.

I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here now, before my blasted mouth could say something even worse.

Saunders pulled me by my collar, hitting me with her coldest glare.

"You stay away from James.", she says. Those were the last words she said before letting me go and stalking off, with Carrie right behind her.

 **I need to find Potter.**

I sprint in the opposite direction, towards the Quidditch pitch. I had to see him. I had to tell him what happened. God, what is wrong with me? I've just made things worse.

Just as I'm about to head outside, I see a familiar face.

Carrie. She was walking back to her dorm. She turns around and catches me staring. She gives me a wide smile and goes back to walking, even faster. She turns around a corner, and is no longer in my field of view.

My heart dropped to my stomach, maybe even lower. There was no putting this off now. I had to tell Potter, before he finds out on his own. I ran begin to walk quickly towards the pitch, then faster. I began to ran.

I skidded to a stop, gasping for breath. I was at the Quidditch pitch. However, that there was no one there. Not even a soul in sight.

I hadn't seen him since History magic. Merlin knows where he ran off now.

I scamper off to the locker rooms, and throw open the doors.

He's got to be here. He-

I stare into the surprised faces of Emmie and Tristan. They had been putting the brooms back from the practice.

"Lily, what ar-"

"Where's Potter?", I interrupted.

She blinks, once again surprised by my sudden question.

"He left a few minutes ago. Told us to keep the supplies inside before heading back.", Tristan answered instead.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"I think he mentioned going back to the Head's tower."

There was no more to be heard. I swing around and rush off back to the castle, running as fast as my legs could carry me. I hear the sound of thunder overhead as it starts to rain. It pours on my head, almost obscuring my vision. I've always liked the rain. However, I don't like being drenched in it. I go on without stopping until I reach the door leading to our tower. By the time I had reached there, I was soaking wet, panicked, out of breath. I hold onto the railings for balance. I close my eyes and take deep breaths, trying to get my heart beat to go back to normal.

"Password?", the door asks.

God, do I really need this right now?

"Deviled cockroaches."

The door opens slowly as I walk inside, my feet making a squelch sound on the rugs. I look around, for Potter. Or even any indication that he was here. And I found it. There, standing by a table, intensely focused on some random piece of paper, almost glaring.

"Potter!" I jog up to him, escalated.

At the mention of his name, he jumps. Clearly he didn't notice me come in. Starled, he swiftly grabs the paper and stuffs it in his pocket. He looks at me with his eyes wide.

"Evans?"

"Where were you? Do you even know how long I've been looking for you?", I wheezed out, still tired from the long run.

He sighed, sitting back down.

"Evans, I don't have the time for this. Can't this wait?"

"No it can't!"

"Then what?"

"Uh.. well i- it's.." I struggled with the words. Now that I was in front of him, I didn't want to tell him the truth.

 **You know those rumours about us? I may have made them worse.**

 **I made a mistake.**

 **Your ex girlfriend thinks we're dating.**

But I just couldn't say it. No, not couldn't, I **didn't** want to. There were so many things I could've said. Things to make him understand that all he had to do was ignore the stuff he would hear tomorrow words just wouldn't come out.

He cocks an eyebrow, beginning to become annoyed.

"What is it? Spit it out Evans."

"Eh-hem.. Well What if you say something that you didn't want to say, but you couldn't take it back."

He stared at me blankly.

"Huh?"

I start again,"If you said something but it came out wrong, and couldn't take it back, but you've already said it, so people hear it, and they come to the wrong conclusions, and it spreads.."

He puts a hand up to stop me. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Believe me. I really don't know anymore.

"Just look here. Tomorrow, when you go out there. You may hear.. uh.. something."

"Something."

"Yeah, something. But don't believe it, cause it isn't true, you would obviously know, with how stupid it is and all.. Well. it just sort of slipped out."

Looking at Potter's confused face, I stopped talking. Lord, am I terrible with words.

I rub my temples, a huge head beginning to form.

"Look, tomorrow, you're gonna hear some stuff. Just ignore it. Cause it isn't true."

"Right. Ignore stuff. it isn't true."

"And even if they say that I confirmed it-"

"You didn't"

"OK, I actually kind of did. but, as I said before-"

"It just sort of slipped out", he finishes for me.

"Yeah, just ignore everything you hear.", I say before spinning around and climbing up the staircase.

When I reach the top I hear his voice, saying,"Evans?"

I turn to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Is everything all right?"

No. Definitely not. It never really is, is it?

"Yes. Everything fine.", I lie. I wincing inwardly. Merlin, how many more lies do I have to say today?

"All right."

"And remember-"

"Ignore everything I hear. Got it."

"Ok. Good night"

"Good night."

I walk inside and get ready for bed. Man, has this been a long day.

* * *

Harry closes the book as he hears the small bell ring, which meant that a new customer had come in. He looks up to see that it was Draco. Behind him was a woman, about 30 years old. He noticed the few strands of white hair, in her silky brown hair.

He tucked the diary back in his pocket and raised his hand, signalling Draco.

Draco maneuvered his way through the crowded pub towards Harry's table. Holding the lady's hand to keep her from getting lost. On reaching the table they both sat down opposite to Harry.

"Potter. This is the lead I wanted you to meet, Mrs. Carrington, this is Mr. Potter, the auror who is heading this case."

"Alice Carrington. Pleased to meet you.", she politely said, extending her hand for a handshake.

Harry took it obligingly. "Harry Potter."

"She's said that she has some information that she thought would be helpful for the investigation."

"Well then, what is it you have to say?"

"Well. The day the mur-"

 **Bang.**

The door slammed open, with Hermione standing there at the opening, panting. She looks around. The moment she sees Harry her widen.

"Harry! I've been looking for you!"

"What is it?", Harry asked, standing up.

"It's an emergency, we need you back at the ministry right now."

Harry gives the lady an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. Could we talk about this later?"

She shakes her head slightly, smiling. She says, "No no. It's all right. I can wait."

He gives her another apologetic look before walking out of the pub with Hermione.


End file.
